Escapémonos
by Portgas D. Riko
Summary: Las circunstancias fueron dadas por la locura y la magia en la cuál los dos se habían sumergido en aquel amor de verano fatídico y efímero, que término casi en tragedia. Si el padre de Sakura hubiera dado la facilidad de dejarlos amar como los adolescentes que eran, se hubiera descubierto mucho más, de lo posible


**SasuSaku.**

 **Romance Fic.**

 **Reviews.**

 _Escapémonos_ _._

Las circunstancias fueron dadas por la locura y la magia en la cuál los dos se habían sumergido en aquel amor de verano fatídico y efímero, que término casi en tragedia.

Si el padre de Sakura hubiera dado la facilidad de dejarlos amar como los adolescentes que eran, se hubiera descubierto mucho más, de lo posible.

Se conocían cada parte de su cuerpo, esas dos semanas en que estuvieron juntos, fueron a fiestas, pasearon y comieron, se conocieron tal cual.

En todo el sentido de la palabra.

Todas sus cosas buenas y malas, no podían creer que en tan poco tiempo ya se estaban amando, no podían creer que después de esas vacaciones, nunca más estarían juntos.

Sakura tenía que ir a estudiar Medicina a una universidad lejana, y Sasuke -según el padre de ella- no tenía futuro.

El padre de Sakura le había puesto demasiados impedimentos, pero dicen que el amor es tan fuerte que puede romper barreras. No soportaban la idea de no verse más, querían luchar y sabían que con todo el poder que tenía el Señor Haruno, era imposible contra él.

Eran ellos dos contra el mundo... Pero no se iban a dar por vencidos.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de luchar como nunca habían luchado en su vida, se llevaron a Sakura al otra ciudad, alejándola de él, arrebatando le su vida, arrebatando le lo más hermoso que Sasuke había tenido en su adolescencia.

Algo tan hermoso y trágico...

Nunca más supo de ella y jamás se pudo volver a contactar, a pesar de que él hacía lo imposible para aun que sea, escuchar su voz por última vez.

Ni si quiera había alcanzado a despedirse, y eso era lo que más le dolía.

La única persona que se había quedado en el pequeño pueblo, dando muestra que alguna vez existió aquel amor, fue su madre.

Tan noble y buena como siempre, ella los había apoyado más haya de lo que podía para que aquel amor logrará triunfar, pero lamentablemente las fuerzas de su esposo iban más haya de su fuerza.

Sasuke nunca más se atrevió a hablarle.

Un día de invierno, en el cuál el aire estaba cálido y las nubes se juntaban y estaba apunto de anochecer, temerosas por llorar, el azabache estaba caminando por esas calles que una vez recorrió con ella.

No se dio cuenta cuando sin querer paso a llevar a una persona, haciendo que está dejará caer todo al suelo.

Por inercia la ayudo a recoger sus pertenencias.

Y cuando los dos levantaron la mirada, se sorprendieron de encontrarse en una situación como aquella.

Las arrugas de la madre de Sakura se habían acentuado más, y su pelo ya mostraba algunas canas.

\- Sasuke. - dijo ella, en un susurró.

Fue en ese momento en que las primeras gotas cayeron por la calle, y que con rapidez se volvieron cada vez más fuerte.

\- Me tengo que ir. - murmuró el azabache, poniendo se de pie y su capa.

Sin embargo, la mano dura de ella lo detuvo.

\- ¿No quieres saber un poco de ella?

Tragó saliva. Claro que quería saber de ella, quería saber todo de ella, quería ESTAR con ella, ¿cómo podría negarlo?

La miro sobre los hombros. La mirada de la mujer estaba adolorida, ella comprendía y compartía el dolor que sentía Sasuke.

\- ¿Vamos a tomar un café?

Y así fue como, las dos siluetas caminaban bajo la lluvia que azotaba las calles y a los perros callejeros.

Se adentraron a un café, donde todo lucía muy antiguo. Había una música clásica de fondo, y dentro de él dos o tres personas conversando casi en susurro.

Se sentaron casi al rincón y pidieron su orden. Sasuke jamás se imaginó encontrarse con su ex suegra en estas circunstancias.

-... Lamento todo lo que esté pasando con Sakura... yo... - su voz sonaba tiritona, como si en cualquier momento se iba a quebrar. - No eh perdido la esperanza... Si sobrevivieron a todas las trampas que le tendió el padre de Sakura, entonces serán capaz de sobrevivir a esto.

Sasuke la miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban apunto de llenarse de lágrimas. Apretó sus nudillos fuertemente.

\- Se lo que ah echo ese estúpido. - dijo, refiriéndose a su ex esposo. - No me juzgues, no te has casado.

Él asintió, mientras miraba hacía abajo. Se lamió sus labios y apenas se le escuchó decir: - ¿Cómo está?

\- Ahm... - la mujer miró hacía al lado, mientras se rascaba la nuca con torpeza. - Tiene novio, estudia medicina...

El azabache bajó la mirada nuevamente, quería llorar en ese momento. Maldecirse por lo estúpido que era...

\- Lo siento no querías oír eso.

Negó con la cabeza, mordiendo sus labios.

\- Pero... eso no cambia nada. - esto último lo dijo mirándola a los ojos.

\- Yo se que no.

Los ojos jades de ella se inundaron de lágrimas. Ella comprendía más que nadie el amor honesto que Sasuke sentía hacía su hija.

Casi no podía aguantar más. Sasuke también se estaba rompiendo, y ver a la madre de la mujer que estaba enamorada, quebrándose también, no le ayudaba en nada.

\- ¿Ella vendrá esté fin de semana?

\- Si... Pero Kizashi no la dejará ir fácilmente...

\- Dígame donde va a estar... La veo donde sea, donde usted lo decida.

Y no era mentira, Sasuke haría cualquier cosa por verla de nuevo.

\- No puedo, Sasuke... lo siento... - contestó la mujer, mientras dos lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

\- Por favor. - insistió el azabache, tomando la mano de ella fuertemente y mirándola a los ojos.

.

.

.

Pasaron cinco días desde aquel acontecimiento, y Sakura bajaba por las escaleras automáticas del aeropuerto.

Se notaba nerviosa, tenía un cuaderno apretado a su pecho, y un bolso cruzado entre su pecho. Volvería al lugar en el cuál amo por primera vez, sin la esperanza de poder ver nuevamente esos ojos negros que tanto le hipnotizaban.

Su padre la había ido a recoger, no le iba a despegar el ojo de encima.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Sasuke se había escabullido, escondido de los guardias y entrado hacía el interior.

Cuando estaba caminando, desprevenida, en un pasillo vacío, Sasuke quién ya la había visto, desde lejos, la empujo hacía él, apoyándola contra la pared.

Ella lo miró e imaginó por un segundo que todo eso era parte de una ilusión. Así que juntaron frentes y se besaron, lentamente.

Nuevamente sintieron ese aroma, ese aroma que único que todos tienen en su boca, que solamente con un beso uno puede percibir.

Nuevamente ella miró esa nariz tan perfecta que él tenía, esos ojos oscuros como la noche, esa piel tan blanca como la nieve.

Y nuevamente él veía esos ojos jades tan femeninos y encantadores, esas pequeñas pecas que recorrían como lluvia las mejillas de Sakura.

Fue ahí donde Sakura se dió cuenta que no era una ilusión, y se alejó abruptamente de Sasuke, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¡No, Sasuke! Lo siento...

\- Tenía que verte, sé que esto es una locura... - trató de explicar Sasuke.

La pelirosa miraba hacía todas partes, rezando para que su padre no los descubrieran.

\- ¿Qué haces Sasuke? Mi papá está aquí, podrías meterte en un lío.

\- Lo sé, sólo escúchame. - pidió Sasuke, acercando poco a poco su mano hacía la de ella. - Dos boletos, nos vamos está noche, a donde sea.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, hacía más de seis meses estaba implorando a que ese momento llegara, pero nunca imaginó que sería así.

\- No a terminado, Sakura... - murmuró Sasuke. - No quiero pensar que terminó.

Sakura se tapó la cara con sus manos, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

\- No te eh olvidado... - Sasuke tomó las manos de ella fuertemente, sintiendo un calor que extrañaba. - Y no creo que tu lo hayas echo.

Él destapó la cara de la pelirosa, mientras ella mordía sus labios fuertemente.

Ella pensaba en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo... ¿qué le diría a su nuevo novio? ¿qué pasaría si su padres los descubren? ¿Qué pasaría si en el peor de los casos ella acepta la solicitud de Sasuke?

\- ¿Amas a ese chico? - Sakura lo miró de reojo, casi con vergüenza. - ¿Lo amas como a mi? ¿Lo amas?

Sakura apoyó la cabeza contra la pared mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, negando con la cabeza.

\- Claro que no... no voy a amar a nadie como a tí... - y se abalanzó hacía él, dándole un beso rápido.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, recibiendo todos aquellos besos con generosidad.

\- Nos vamos esta noche... - murmuró, él entre besos.

\- Si...

\- Ya veré que hacer...

\- De acuerdo...

\- Y dejamos esté lugar...

\- ¿Lo prometes? - preguntó ella, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él, temiendo que nunca más se vieran.

\- Lo prometo. - respondió él, con una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo. - dijo ella, sonriendo también.

Y nuevamente se besaron, rápidamente.

\- Ve. - dijo Sasuke, temiendo por su padre.

Y Sakura se alejó, secándose las lágrimas que brotaban sin parar.

 **Fin.**


End file.
